criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Ivanova
Anya Ivanova (Rus: Аня Иванова) was a suspect during the murder investigations of COSMORUS employees Darya Chernova and Andrei Beloglazov in Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition) and Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) respectively. She became a suspect again in the murder investigation of Russian senator Vitaly Borodin in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). Profile Anya is a 31-year-old agent working for the MGB. She has brown hair in a long braid and freckles, along with a black and blue jumpsuit stitched with the logo of the organization that she is affiliated with. In her first appearance, she also sports a Russian golden coin necklace and it is known that Anya drinks vodka, eats beef stroganoff, and reads Tolstoy. In Anya's second appearance, she ditches the coin necklace and wears a fur chapka instead. It is revealed that she knows sword fighting, rides horses, and drinks salty tea. In her third appearance, she ditches the fur chapka and dons a grey fur jacket. She also has a bandage on her right cheek. It is known that she eats beshbarmak, plays Fletris, and knows physics. Role in Case(s) Moscow Mole Anya became a suspect after Elliot analyzed a camera on the subway station with her following the victim. Due to the lack of details he could find on her, he believed Anya was a member of the MGB. Anya simply said that she did not have to explain herself, and that the MGB did not need The Bureau to be involved. Jack did point out that the Bureau was requested by Natasha Romanova herself, so he thought the Bureau's aid was needed. Anya was still adamant that the MGB had a handle on the matter, carrying out surveillance on all of COSMORUS's employees to discover the mole, though they had not found out who it was. Jack and the player spoke with Anya again about a notebook which according to Marina, was written on by Anya about the victim. When informed that Darya was the mole, Anya figured she was hiding something, though she could not figure out what. She felt that the Bureau being brought in for help was a professional failure for her, stating that the MGB prides itself on efficiency. Anya was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Liam Hall for Darya's murder. However she was spoken to again by the player and Marina about her following Natasha. Though she could not reveal anything about what she found on her surveillance, she did say she last saw Natasha at the subway station. She suggested that they head there so they may be able to pick up her trail. Horseback Mountain Anya became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found her pistol at the Mongolian restaurant. When asked why she was in Mongolia, she said due to how she handled her mission back in Moscow, the MGB sent her there. She blamed the player for discovering that Darya Chernova was the mole in COSMORUS. She said she preferred to be where the action was, not stuck out in the Mongolian countryside. Anya was interrogated again about her sudden confrontation with Asal Hawaa in SOMBRA's secret satellite factory. When asked how she found out about the factory, Anya explained she was there to spy on SOMBRA. The MGB was suspicious of the victim suddenly moving to Mongolia for work, so they sent Anya to investigate. Though she stepped away for a minute to grab some salty tea, so she ended up not witnessing the murder. Though she got in the way, Anya was revealed to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tsetseg for Andrei's murder. However, she was spoken to again about why she really was in Mongolia. After Elliot analyzed a microfilm belonging to her, it was revealed she came to Mongolia against the MGB's demands and they wanted her to return to Moscow. Anya wanted to investigate SOMBRA so the player would not upstage her again, hoping it would make up for her mistake in Moscow. Though Jack Archer warned her to stay out of the way, Anya said she was not threatened and left to deal with SOMBRA on her own. Countdown to Murder Anya became a suspect for a third time after she was identified on a security badge, despite having worn a disguise. Jack wondered if her running security for the physics conference, but Anya said she left the MGB to start her own security business. Jack was suspicious that she was not fired instead due to going rogue in Mongolia and believed she was there to protect the victim, but she did not hear of Vitaly. Anya was interrogated again regarding the GPS system found near Bayterek tower, which according to Elliot is used by the MGB. She expected the player to find it, and she admitted she was tracking the victim because of what he did to the MGB. She felt the victim bought his way into his position of power and wished to substitute a satellite for good police work. So she decided to track him down to see how far he was willing to go to destroy the MGB, altough she ended up losing track of him. Anya was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Yelena Tereshkova for Vitaly's murder. However, her cooperation was required by the player, Jack, and Marina in order to find Natasha Romanova, who not only ordered Vitaly's murder but launched a satellite for SOMBRA which would control every other satellite in space. Anya told Marina, Jack, and the player that she saw a woman with a red bob haircut wearing a green suit rushing into the observation tower. Although, Anya remarked that she was surprised to see this woman looking into a trash can and then panic as she could not find the thing she was looking for. This prompted the player and Marina to search Bayterek tower to find what Natasha was searching for. Trivia *Anya is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in three cases. **Additionally, she is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively. *Anya works for MGB, a parody of KGB, the main security agency for the Soviet Union from 1954 until its break-up in 1991. *Anya's appearance seems to have been inspired by fictional character Katniss Everdeen, who serves as the protagonist of the popular trilogy known as The Hunger Games. Case Appearances *Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition) *Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) *Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition) Gallery AIvanovaWorldEdition.png|Anya, as she appeared in Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition). AIvanovaWorldEditionC132.png|Anya, as she appeared in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). AIvanovaWorldEditionC133.png|Anya, as she appeared in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). OG_SUS_313_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Anti-Heroes